phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Meap
|image = |caption = Meap crashes into their backyard. |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = 59 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = |international = |xd = April 18, 2009 |toon = |preceeding = Unknown |succeeding = Gaming the System }} Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb accidentally knock an alien spacecraft into their backyard while playing baseball. It falls into their backyard and they find Meap. Meap shows them a picture of a rogue alien and Phineas misinterprets it as his father. While they are busy trying to repair it, Candace discovers Meap, an alien she believes has been "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, and sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the Banga Ru convention and Stacy thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original Banga Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Isabella comes over and flirts with Phineas, but Phineas says that Meap is the only cutest thing he's ever seen. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building. His whole building is covered in carpets and he activates a button that rubs Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome. Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since they are attracted to static electricity. Phineas states that he keeps getting a cute interference on the remote, but he insists that it's not Isabella that's causing it. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects a space craft on earth. He flies to earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, where he passes by the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Phineas and Ferb's original star. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Phineas tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch recommends locking Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up. Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace uses the floating baseballs on her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives, she sees Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella playing with the creatures Mitch is keeping. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock-costume and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-state area. The balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Perry stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. Perry enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them and they disintegrate. Mitch sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball to break open the container Meap is in. Meap uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. An alien comes and Meap introduces her as his mother in law, as Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *My Ride From Outer Space *Bango-Ru Gallery Image:FerbPitching.jpg|Ferb "The Curve" Fletcher about to pitch. Image:BaseballStrike.png|"And it's a strike!" Image:PhineasCatchesBall.png|Phineas catches the baseball in their backyard. Image:PerryWatchingGame.jpg|Perry watching the game. Image:CandaceBangaRu.png|Candace with her Banga Ru. Image:RunForOurLives.png|"Run for our lives!" Image:MeapSpeaks.png|Meap spots Phineas and Ferb. Image:PerryandMeap.png|Perry and Meap meet. Image:FerbRepairsSpaceship.png|Ferb repairs the spaceship. Image:FerbsSkinPeelsOff.jpg|Ferb's skin peels off of his face. Image:FerbPicksUpMilkshake.jpg|Ferb makes a quick stop at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar. Image:BufordBaljeetStripped.jpg|"We must never speak of this again." "Agreed." Image:VanessaZoomedBy.jpg|Ferb zooms by Vanessa... Image:FerbGoingMyWay.jpg|...and backs up a bit to flirt with her. Image:FerbDriving.jpg|"You're diggin' my ride from outer space." Image:VanessaImpressed.jpg|Vanessa looks impressed. Image:MeapsSpaceship.png|Ferb picks up Phineas and Isabella. Image:ItIsntAToy.png|"It isn't a toy." Image:PFCredits.png|Phineas and Ferb during the end credits. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Mitch: Aren't you a little young to be saving the world? Phineas: Why Yes. Yes I am Note: This was during the credits. Ferb's Line When he goes past Vanessa in the space ship, rolls down the window, takes off his glasses, then puts them back on; and he says, "You diggin' my ride from outer space." "Well it occurs to me that perhaps not all of the modifications I made were technically 'street legal'." "That's no cloud. That's a space station." Whatcha doin'? When Isabella walks in on Ferb building the space ship. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks near the fence and gets caught by Meap and then he turns domestic and back again when Meap's off the screen. End Credits Memorable Quotes Background Information *Candace said "Meep" in The Fast and the Phineas and It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. Continuity *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is dignified for the second time since I Scream, You Scream it is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well. *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz. *Ferb passes by the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar while testing out the spaceship. ("Out to Launch") * Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one's Isabella wanted in Out of Toon. *The Bettys are mention in the episode. Alusions *'Star Wars': Mitch tells Meap "I am not your Father," referencing the iconic line from The Empire Strikes Back. *'Who's Line is it Anyways': When Monogram is talking while Carl performs hand gestures, which is a reoccurring sketch in the show. *'Seinfeld': When Carl shakes his finger and Monogram says "he's a bad, bad man", it refers to Baboo who performed the same gesture with a slightly modified line. *'ET: The Extra Terrestial': Candace flies in the sky on her bicycle with Meap in the basket, referencing the famous event in ET. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Doctor Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap Category:Episodes